The floor of an automobile is usually covered with a carpet for sound absorption, heat insulation and comfort. The automobile carpet is produced by heat and press molding of matting, for example a molding fibrous mat prepared by coating or impregnating an aqueous emulsion of a thermoplastic resin having a softening point of 100 to 130.degree. C. on or in needled nonwoven fabric followed by drying or a nonwoven mat comprising high-melting fiber (e.g., polyethylene terephthalate fiber) and a thermoplastic resin fibrous binder having a melting point of 100 to 130.degree. C., by using a mold in conformity with the floor shape.
A foot mat made of a polyvinyl chloride resin or a rubber material with a non-slip patterned back is usually put on the floor carpet of an automobile in order to prevent soiling of the floor carpet or to make cleaning easier.
The floors of houses, offices, hotels, etc. are similarly carpeted wall-to-wall. Since a gorgeous Oriental carpet called Dantsu or a shaggy carpet is very expensive, it is popular to cover the floor wall-to-wall with relatively cheap carpeting and to spread thereon a tufted rug, a shaggy rug, or a Dantsu rug. Even where an expensive carpet is laid all over the floor, a small-sized and replaceably inexpensive rug is usually put on parts which are easily soiled or damaged, such as at the doors of houses or buildings and under tables or desks.
However, such a rug put on a carpet is apt to slide out of the place and must be occasionally put back to the original position. This tendency becomes conspicuous as the piles of the carpet lengthen and as the frequency of passage on the rug increases.
The sliding of a floor mat similarly occurs in automobiles. The non-slip pattern of the back of the conventional mat is insufficient for preventing the mat under the driver's foot from sliding during driving. A mat with a fitment on the reverse thereof with which it is fixed to the floor has been proposed, but it is troublesome to take it apart for cleaning.
A floor mat slid out of the place not only makes a driver feel uncomfortable but also interferes with driving. Besides, soil brought in with shoes is scattered on the carpeted floor.